Ver para creer
by BxB6
Summary: ¿Qué se esconde detrás de las paredes de la nueva y vieja casa de las PPG? BXB6
1. Un nuevo hogar

Si alguien hubiese preguntado a Buttercup Utonio en qué trabajarían sus hermanas cuando fuesen mayores, no se lo habría pensado dos veces. Había respondido que su hermana Bubbles sería veterinaria o domadora de leones, y que su hermana Blossom se dedicaría profesionalmente a la esgrima o acabaría en la cárcel por pinchar a alguien con una espada. Sin embargo, la propia Buttercup no sabía qué quería llegar a ser. No es que nadie se lo preguntase, en realidad. Nadie le pedía su opinión sobre nada. La nueva casa, por ejemplo. Buttercup Utonio alzó la vista y achicó los ojos. Quizás aquello le parecería más bonito si lo viese borroso.

- Es una barraca -comentó Blossom, bajando del coche. Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Más bien parecía un montón de barracas colocadas una encima de otra. Tenía varias chimeneas, y una valla de hierro coronaba el último tejado como un llamativo sombrero.

- No está tan mal -dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa sólo un poco forzada-. Es victoriana.  
Bubbles, su hermana, no parecía disgustada. Debía estar pensando en todos los animales que podría tener ahora. En realidad, considerando odos los que había llegado a acumular en el pequeño dormitorio que tenía en Nueva York, Buttercup supuso que harían falta muchos conejos, erizos y demás que rondaran por ahí para satisfacer las ansias de Bubbles.

- Vamos, Butter -la llamó su hermana menor. Buttercup se percató de que todos habían subido los escalones de la entrada y ella se había quedado sola en el jardín, contemplando la casa.

La puerta, de un tono apagado gris, estaba desgastada. Los pocos restos de pintura que quedaban incrustados en las griets y alrededor de las bisagras eran de un color crema indeterminado. Había una aldaba oxidada en forma de cabeza de carnero sujeta en el centro de la puerta con un clavo grueso.  
Profesor introdujo una llave dentada en la cerradura, la giró y empujó fuerte ayudándose con el hombro. La puerta se abrió a un oscuro vestíbulo. La única ventana se encontraba en mitad de las escaleras, y sus vidrios coloreados teñían las paredes con una tétrica luz rojiza.

- Es tal como la recordaba -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero más hecha polvo -añadió Blossom.

Por toda respuesta, Profesor exhaló un suspiro.  
El vestíbulo conducía a un comedor en el que no había otro mueble que una mesa alargada con viejas manchas. Zonas del enlucido del techo estaban agrietadas y una araña de luces colgaba de unos cables medio pelados.

- ¿Por qué no empiezan a traer cosas del coche? -dijo el profesor.  
- ¿Traerlas? ¿Adónde? ¿Aquí? -inquirió Butter.

- Sí, aquí -el profesor depositó una maleta en la mesa sin hacer caso de la nube de polvo que se levantó-. Si vuestra tía Lucinda no nos hubiese quedarnos aquí, no sé dónde habríamos acabado. Debemos estarle agradecidos.

Las tres hermanas guardaron silencio. Por más que se esforzaba, Buttercup no sentía nada remotamente parecido a la gratitud. Desde que su madre se marchó de casa, todo había ido de mal en peor. Había tenido problemas en el colegio, como el moretón en su ojo izquierdo le recordaba continuamente. Aun así, esa casa... Esa casa era lo peor que le había ocurrido hasta entonces.

- Buttercup -dijo el profesor cuando ella se disponía a salir detrás de Bubbles para descargar el coche.

- ¿Qué?

El aguardó a que las otras dos se alejasen por el vestíbulo antes de hablar:

- Es nuestra oportunidad de empezar de cero, ¿de acuerdo? Una buena oportunidad para todos.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, de mala gana. No hacía falta que él aclarase lo que quería decir: que la única razón por la que no la habían expulsado del colegio era que se iban a mudar de todos modos. También por ese motivo debía sentirse agradecida. Pero no lo estaba.

* * *

Fuera, Blossom había apilado dos maletas encima de un gran baúl.

- Por lo visto se está matando de hambre -comentó.

- ¿Tía Lucinda? Lo que pasa es que es vieja -dijo Bubbles-. Vieja y loca.

- He oído al profesor mientras hablaba por teléfono -replicó Blossom, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Le estaba contando a tío Terrence que tía Lucinda cree que unos hombrecillos le traen la comida.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Está en un manicomio -dijo Buttercup.

Blossom prosiguió contando como si no la hubiese oído.  
- Les dijo a los médicos que la comida que le daban era mucho más sabrosa que cualquiera de las cosas que ellos pudieran probar jamás.

- Te lo estás inventando. -Bubbles se pasó al asiento de atrás y abrió una de las maletas.

Blossom se encogió de hombros.  
- Si se muere, alguien heredará este lugar y tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo.

- Entonces quizá podríamos regresar a la ciudad -aventuró Buttercup.

- Ni lo sueñes -repuso Bubbles, sacando varios pares de calcetines enrollados-. ¡Oh no! ¡Jeffrey y Lemondrop han hecho un agujero en la caja!

- Profesor te dijo que no trajeras a los ratones -le reprochó Blossom-. Te dijo que ahora podrías tener mascotas normales.

- Si los soltara, seguro que acaban enganchados en una trampa o algo así -se lamentó Bubbles, volviendo un calcetín del revés y sacando un dedo por el agujero de la punta-. ¡Además, tú has traído toda tu chatarra de esgrima!

- No es chatarra -gruñó Blossom-. Y lo que te aseguro es que no está viva.

- Déjala en paz -dijo Buttercup.

- Sólo porque tengas un ojo morado no creas que no te puedo dejar el otro lugar. -La melena de Blossom ondeó hacia atrás cuando se volvió hacia ella para ponerle una maleta pesada en las manos -. Carga con esto si eres tan dura.

Aunque Buttercup sabía que algún día sería más inteligente que ella, le costaba imaginarlo.  
Buttercup se las arregló para cruzar el umbral con la maleta a cuestas antes de dejarla caer. Supuso que podría arrastrarla durante el resto del camino si hacía falta sin que nadie se enterase. Sin embargo, a solas en el vestíbulo de la casa, Buttercup ya no se acordaba de cómo llegar al comedor. Desde donde se encontraba, dos pasillos serpenteaban hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Profesor? -Pese a que pretendía llamarlo en voz alta, de su garganta brotó un gritito apenas perceptible incluso para ella.  
No obtuvo respuesta. Dio un paso vacilante y después otro, hasta que el crujido de una tabla del suelo la detuvo.  
Justo entonces, oyó que algo rascaba, y que lo hacía desde dentro de la pared. El sonido se desplazó hacia arriba y se desvaneció tras sobrepasar el techo. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

- Seguro es sólo una ardilla -se dijo. Después de todo, la casa parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos. Podía haber cualquier cosa viviendo allí; tendrían suerte si no había un oso en el sótano ni pájaros en los conductos de calefacción, claro.

- ¿Profesor? -llamó de nuevo, en voz aún más baja.  
La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Bubbles entró con dos frascos de conservas que contenían dos ratones grises de ojos saltones. Por detrás de ella apareció Blossom con cara de pocos amigos.

- He oído algo -dijo Buttercup-, dentro de la pared.

- ¿Algo? ¿Y qué era? -preguntó Bubbles.

- No lo sé... -Buttercup no quería reconocer que, por un momento, había creído que se trataba de un fantasma-. Seguramente una ardilla.  
Bubbles examinó la pared con interés. El papel pintado, con dibujos en plata y dorado, se abombaba en muchas zonas, y en otras se había desprendido completamente.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aquí, en la casa? ¡Siempre he querido tener una ardilla!

Como a nadie pareció preocuparle que hubiese algo dentro de la pared, Buttercup no volvió a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, mientras llevaba la maleta al comedor, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York y en lo que era esa familia antes del divorcio. Deseaba que todo aquello formase parte de unas vacaciones estrambóticas y no de la vida real.


	2. Entre las paredes

Capítulo 2:

Debido a las goteras, el suelo de la planta de los dormitorios estaba peligrosamente podrido salvo en tres habitaciones. El Profesor se quedó con una, Blossom con otra y Buttercup tuvo que instalarse en la tercera con Bubbles.

Cuando terminaron de deshacer las maletas, todos los muebles de la mitad de Bubbles estaban cubiertos de recipientes de vidrio. Algunos contenían multitud de peces, y el resto estaba abarrotado de ratones, lagartijas y otros animales que Bubbles había comprado o atrapado para encerrarlos en esos recipientes acondicionados con lodo.

El profesor le había dado permiso para que se lo trajera todo, menos los ratones, que les parecían repugnantes porque Bubbles los había rescatado de una trampa en el apartamento de la señora Levette, la vecina de abajo. Fingió no darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo los había traído.

Buttercup daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre el incómodo colchón, con la almohada apretada sobre la cabeza, como sí intentara asfixiarse, pero no lograba pegar ojo. No le importaba compartir la habitación con Bubbles, pero dormir en un cuarto lleno de animales que se movían y soltaban pequeños chillidos, y escarbaban en sus jaulas, le resultaba más inquietante que estar solo. Todo le llevaba a pensar en eso que se movía dentro de la pared. En la ciudad compartía el dormitorio con Bubbles y sus bichos, pero sus ruidos apenas se oían sobre el rumor del tráfico, las sirenas y la gente. En ese nuevo lugar, en cambio, todo era desconocido para ella.

Al oír el chirrido de unos goznes se sobresaltó y se incorporó en la cama. Había una figura en el umbral,con un espectral vestido blanco y una larga cabellera naranja. Buttercup salió de la cama tan deprisa que ni siquiera fue consciente de haberlo hecho.

- Soy yo -susurró la figura. Era Blossom, en camisón-. Me parece que he oído a tu ardilla.

Buttercup se levantó del suelo tratando de decidir si la presteza con que se había quedado ahí en cuclillas era señal de cobardía o simplemente de unos reflejos rápidos. Bubbles no tenía ninguna de esas dudas. Roncaba plácidamente en la otra cama.

Blossom se puso las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? No va a quedarse quieta esperando a que la atrapemos.

Buttercup le sacudió el hombro a su hermana menor.

- Bubbles, despierta. Mascota nueva. Mascota nueeeeeeva.

Bubbles se revolvió y gruñó, intentando taparse la cabeza con las mantas.

- Bubbles. -Buttercup se inclinó hacia ella y empezó a gritarle, sacudiéndole el hombro-: ¡Ardilla! ¡Ardilla!.

Bubbles abrió los ojos y las miró enfadada.

- Estaba durmiendo.

- El profesor ha ido a la tienda a por leche y huevos -dijo Blossom, quitándole las mantas de encima-. Me ha pedido que las vigile. No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que regrese.

Las tres hermanas avanzaban sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos de su nuevo hogar. Blossom, quien iba delante, se detenía cada pocos pasos para escuchar. De vez en cuando oían como arañazos, y pisadas leves procedentes de las paredes.

El volumen del correteo aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a una habitación pequeña contigua a la cocina. El profesor les había explicado que allí dormía la criada en la época en que la casa tenía servicio. En el fregadero de la cocina, Buttercup vio una cacerola con los restos pegados de los macarrones con queso que Profesor había preparado para la cena.

- Me parece que está ahí. Escuchen -susurró Blossom.

El sonido se interrumpió por completo.

Blossom agarró una escoba y la sujetó por el mango de madera como un bate de béisbol.

- Abriré un hueco en la pared -anunció.

- El profesor verá la pared cuando regrese -señalo Buttercup.

- ¿Tal como está la casa? ¡Que más da, nunca se dará cuenta!.

- ¿Y si le das al bicho? -preguntó Bubbles-. Podrías hacerle daño.

- Chisss -siseó Blossom. Cruzó la cocina con los pies descalzos y golpeó la pared con el mango de la escoba. El palo atravesó el enlucido, levantando una nube de polvo que se depositó en el pelo de Blossom, dándole un aspecto aún más fantasmagórico. Metió la mano en el agujero y arrancó un trozo de pared.

Buttercup se acercó. Notó que el poco vello que tenía en los brazos se le erizaba.

El espacio entre ambos tabiques estaba relleno de jirones de tela. Conforme desgajaba más pedazos aparecían otros objetos: restos de cortinas; trozos de seda y encaje; alfileres clavados en las vigas de ambos lados, formando una extraña y sinuosa hilera; la cabeza de una muñeca, apoyada en un rincón; cucarachas muertas ensartadas como en una guirnalda. Había soldaditos de plomo con las manos y los pies fundidos, desperdigados entre las tablas como un ejército derrotado. Los fragmentos de un espejo roto reflejaban la luz desde el lugar en el que alguien los había pegado con una cola amarilla.

Blossom metió la mano en el nido y sacó una medalla de esgrima. Era de plata y colgaba de una gruesa cinta azul.

- Esta medalla es mía -dijo.

- Debe de haberla robado la ardilla -supuso Bubbles.

- No... Todo esto es demasiado extraño -dijo Buttercup

- Dianna Bleckey tenía hurones y decía que le robaban las Barbies -comentó Bubbles-. A muchos animales les gustan las cosas que brillan.

- Pero fíjate en eso. -Buttercup señaló unas cucarachas -. ¿Donde se ha visto que un hurón se haga sus propios adornos asquerosos?

- Saquemos todo esto de aquí -propuso Blossom-. Tal vez si se queda sin nido será mas fácil mantenerla alejada de la casa.

Buttercup no quería meter su mano ahí, no por cobarde, si no porque todavía no estaba segura de que una ardilla viviera en tremendo agujero.

- No creo que debamos hacer eso -dijo.

Blossom no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando algún recipiente en el que poner toda esa porquería. Bubbles se puso a sacar tiras de tela mohosa.

- Y tampoco hay excrementos. Qué raro.

Bubbles dejó caer lo que sostenía y tiró de otro bulto. Al ver a los soldaditos se detuvo.

- Estos son geniales, ¿no, Butter?

- Sí -dijo Buttercup-, pero con manos estarían mucho mejor.

Bubbles guardó unos cuantos en el bolsillo de su pijama.

- Bubbles -dijo Buttercup-, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de un animal así? Me refiero a que algunas de estas cosas son muy extrañas, ¿sabes? Es como si esa ardilla estuviese tan loca como tía Lucy.

- Sí, es bastante demencial -reconoció Bubbles con una risita.

Blossom refunfuñó y de repente se quedó callada.

- Lo he oído otra vez.

- ¿Qué has oído? -preguntó Buttercup.

- Ese ruido. Chissss. Viene de ahí. -Blossom empuño de nuevo su escoba.

- Cállense -susurró Bubbles.

- Estamos calladas -siseó Blossom.

- Silencio -dijo Buttercup.

Las tres se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, que había cambiado. Ya no era el repiqueteo de unas zarpas pequeñas contra la madera, sino el roce definido de unas uñas contra el metal.

- Miren. -Bubbles se agachó para tocar una pequeña puerta corredera empotrada en la pared.

- Es un montaplatos -explicó Blossom -. Los sirvientes lo usaban para subir las bandejas del desayuno. Debe de haber otra portezuela como esta en algún dormitorio.

- Suena como si esa cosa estuviese en el hueco -observó Buttercup.

Blossom inclinó todo el cuerpo, hacia el interior de la caja metálica.

- Hay muy poco sitio. Tendrá que probar una de ustedes.

- No sé... -dijo Bubbles dirigiéndole una mirada escéptica-. ¿Y si las cuerdas no son lo bastante resistentes?

- Total, no caerían de muy alto -contestó Blossom, y ambas chicas la miraron asombradas.

- Bueno, vale, iré yo -dijo Buttercup. Le alegraba que hubiese algo que Blossom no podía hacer. Parecía un poco ofendida. Bubbles sólo parecía preocupada.

El interior de la caja estaba sucio y olía a madera vieja. Dobló las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Cabía, pero a duras penas.

- ¿La ardilla o lo que sea sigue en el hueco del montaplatos? -La voz de Bubbles sonaba metálica y lejana.

- No lo sé -respondió Buttercup en voz baja, escuchando el eco de sus palabras-. No oigo nada.

- ¿Ves algo? -preguntó Blossom, tirando de la cuerda. Con una sacudida y un leve zarandeo el montaplaos comenzó a elevarse dentro de la pared, con Buttercup en su interior.

- ¡No! -gritó Buttercup. Oía el roce de las uñas, pero era un sonido distante-. Está totalmente oscuro.

Blossom bajó el montaplatos.

- Tiene que haber una vela por algún sitio -dijo, abriendo cajones hasta que encontró un cabo de vela blanca y un frasco de conservas. Encendió la mecha con uno de los quemadores de gas de la cocina-. Toma, Butter. Sujeta esto.

- Blossom, ya ni siquiera oigo a esa cosa -protestó Bubbles.

- Quizá se haya escondido -dijo Blossom, y dio un tirón a la cuerda.

Buttercup intentó acurrucarse más al fondo de la caja, pero no había espacio suficiente. Tenía ganas de decirles que aquello era una estupidez y que quería echarse atrás, pero no abrió la boca.

En cambio, se dejó izar hacia las tinieblas, con el farol improvisado entre las manos.

La caja de metal ascendió unos pocos metros por dentro de la pared. La luz de la vela formaba un halo que reflejaba de manera irregular los objetos. La ardilla o lo que fuese podría haber estado justo a su lado, casi tocándola, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- No veo nada -dijo en voz muy alta, aunque no estaba muy segura de que alguien la oyese.

Fue un lento ascenso, y Buttercup sentía que le faltaba el aire. Tenía las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, y los pies se le estaban entumeciendo por permanecer doblada tanto tiempo.

Se preguntó si la vela estaría consumiendo todo el oxígeno disponible.

Entonces, con una sacudida, el montaplatos se detuvo.

Algo raspó la caja de metal.

- ¡La cuerda no da más! -gritó Blossom por el hueco-. ¿Ves algo?

- No -dijo Buttercup-. Creo que se ha atascado.

Se oyó de nuevo el rasqueteo, como si algo intentase agujerear la parte superior del montaplatos con las zarpas. Buttercup soltó un chillido y dio unos golpes desde dentro, tratando de ahuyentar a la cosa. De repente, el montaplatos se deslizó hacia arriba unos centímetros y se detuvo de nuevo, ahora en el interior de una habitación débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña ventana.

- ¡Lo logré! ¡Estoy en el piso de arriba! -exclamó, saliendo a gatas de la caja.

La habitación tenía el techo bajo, y las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías con libros. Al volverse, Butter descubrió que el cuarto no tenía puerta.

De pronto, se percató de que no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba.


	3. El cuarto misterioso

Capítulo 3:

Buttercup paseó la vista por la habitación. Era una biblioteca más bien pequeña, con un escritorio gigantesco en el centro. Sobre él descansaba un libro abierto junto a un par de gafas redondas de aspecto extraño que relucían a la luz de la vela. Buttercup se acercó a examinar los libros de los estantes. El tenue resplandor apenas alcanzaba a iluminar un título por vez. Todos eran bastante curiosos: Historia de los enanos de Escocia, Compendio de apariciones de rasgos en todo el mundo y Anatomía de los insectos y otros seres voladores.

A lo largo del borde del escritorio había una hilera de frascos con bayas y plantas. Uno contenía guijarros de color pardusco. Al lado estaba un esbozo a la acuarela de una niña pequeña y un hombre que jugaban en el jardín.

Los ojos de Butter se toparon con una nota que alguien había dejado descuidadamente sobre un libro abierto.

El papel se había puesto amarillo con el paso del tiempo y, como todo lo demás en esa habitación, estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo, pero en él había escrito a mano un poema:

En un arco grande y profundo

está mi secreto para el mundo.

Si lo sencillo puede ser doble

pronto verás que mi empeño es noble.

Arriba, arriba, siempre arriba,

que tengas suerte, amigo o amiga.

Tomó el papel y lo repasó con atención. Era como si hubiesen dejado un mensaje especialmente para ella. Pero... ¿quién? ¿Qué significaba aquel poema?.

La sobresaltó un grito procedente de la planta baja:

- ¡Blossom, Bubbles! ¿Qué hacen levantadas?

Buttercup soltó un quejido. El profesor tenía que regresar de la tienda justo en ese momento.

- Había una ardilla por ahí dentro y nosotros... -oyó decir a Blossom.

- ¿Dónde está Buttercup? -la interrumpió el profesor.

Ninguna de sus hermanas contestó.

- Bajen ese montaplatos ahora mismo. Si su hermana está ahí dentro...

Buttercup se acercó corriendo a tiempo para ver la caja desaparecer por el hueco de la pared. El brusco movimiento hizo que la vela, sofocada por la cera, chisporroteara, pero finalmente no se apagó.

- ¿La ves? -oyó que decía Bubbles en un tono convincente.

El montaplatos había llegado vacío abajo.

- Bueno, y entonces ¿dónde está?

- No lo sabemos -respondió Blossom -. Acostada, seguramente.

- Bueno -dijo el profesor con un suspiro-, pues vayanse a la cama ustedes también. ¡Ahora mismo!

El sonido de sus pisadas se alejó. Tendrían que esperar un rato antes de poder escabullirse para sacar a Butter de allí. Siempre y cuando no creyesen que el montaplatos la había llevado al piso de los dormitorios, claro está. Quizás incluso les extrañaría no encontrarlo en la cama. ¿Cómo iban a saber que estaba atrapada en una habitación sin puertas?

Se volvió a oír un ruido tras de sí. Procedía de la zona del escritorio.

Buttercup levantó el farol improvisado y vio unas palabras garabateadas en el polvo del escritorio.

Unas palabras que no estaban ahí antes.

Abracadabra, vigila tu espalda.

Buttercup dio un respingo. Inclinó sin querer la vela, y la cera derretida apagó la llama. Se quedó a oscuras, tan asustada que apenas podía moverse. Había algo allí, en esa habitación, ¡algo que sabía escribir!.

Retrocedió hacia el hueco vacío del montaplatos, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. En la planta baja se oía el rumor de las bolsas de la compra que el profesor debía estar vaciando.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? -susurró Butter en la oscuridad-. ¿Quién eres?

Nadie respondió.

- Sé que estás ahí -dijo, pero no obtuvo contestación, y el sonido del roce cesó.

Oyó que el profesor subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta. Después del silencio; un silencio tan denso y abrumador que Buttercup sentía que se ahogaba. De hecho, le parecía que si respiraba demasiado fuerte delataría su presencia. En cualquier momento la cosa podría saltarle encima.

Al percibir un crujido que salía de la pared se puso de pie de un brinco. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del montaplatos. Avanzó a tientas desde allí.

- Métete -musitó su hermana desde abajo. Buttercup se acomodó mal que bien en la caja de metal. Se sentía tan aliviada que apenas notó que lo estaban bajando hacia la cocina.

En cuanto salió del montaplatos, comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Había una biblioteca! Una biblioteca secreta llena de libros raros. Y había algo ahí... Ha escrito algo en el polvo.

- Chisss, Butter. -la acalló Blossom-. Que el profesor nos va a oír.

Buttercup le mostró el papel con el poema.

- Echale un vistazo a esto. Son como unas instrucciones.

- Bueno, pero ¿has visto algo o no? -preguntó Blossom.

- He visto un mensaje escrito en el polvo. Decía "Vigila tu espalda." -contestó Butter, agitada.

- Eso puede llevar años ahí escrito -observó Blossom, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No lo estaba -repuso Buttercup -. He visto el escritorio un momento antes y no había nada escrito ahí.

- Cálmate -dijo Blossom.

- ¡Blossom, lo he visto! -insistió ella.

- ¡No grites!

- ¡Dejen de pelear! -El profesor los miraba desde lo alto de la escalera con cara de enfadado -. Creía que ya lo habíamos quedado claro. Si vuelvo a verlas levantadas, las encerraré en su habitación.

- ¿Y si tenemos que ir al baño? -preguntó Bubbles.

- ¡Vamos, a la cama! -repitió el profesor.

Subieron las escaleras, y Bubbles y Buttercup se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Buttercup se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- Yo te creo... Lo de la nota y todo eso -susurró Bubbles, pero Butter no contestó, porque se alegraba de estar en la cama. De hecho, tenía ganas de pasar el resto de la semana acostada.

* * *

**Espero que les guste todo hasta ahora n_n, como dije, la historia no es mia, solo cambie los nombres: la adapté de un libro que tengo en casa, la historia es muy interesante asi que me la imagine con las PPG y me aparecio muy genial :3.**

**En cuanto a los RRB, vere si los pongo unos capitulos mas adelante, cuando las chicas empiecen la escuela.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Hasta siempre **


	4. Resolviendo el enigma

Los gritos de Blossom despertaron a Butter. Se levantó de un salto y, a toda prisa por el pasillo, adelantó a Bubbles y entró en la habitación de su hermana. Largos mechones del cabello de Blossom estaban atados a la cabecera de latón, y ella tenía la cara muy roja, pero lo peor era el extraño dibujo que formaban los moretones que presentaba en los brazos

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Buttercup.

- ¡Suéltame! -sollozó Blossom-. ¡Córtame los nudos! ¡Quiero levantarme de esta cama! ¡Quiero irme de esta casa ahora mismo! ¡La odio!

- ¿Quién hizo esto? -El profesor miraba muy enojado a Buttercup.

- ¡No lo sé! -Buttercup se volvió hacia Bubbles, que estaba en la puerta, con expresión perpleja. Sin duda el autor de aquello era la cosa que corría por dentro de la pared.

El profesor abrió mucho los ojos. Daba miedo.

- ¡Buttercup Utonio, ayer te vi discutiendo con tu hermana!

-¡Profesor, yo no fui, de verdad! -Le horrorizabaque la considerase capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Siempre discutía con Blossom, pero sus peleas no tenían mayor importancia.

- ¡Ve por las tijeras, profesor! -gritó Blossom.

- Ustedes dos, fuera de aquí. Buttercup, ya hablaré contigo más tarde.

Butter salió de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. No podía evitar estremecerse al pensar en el pelo anudado de Blossom.

- Tú crees que lo ha hecho esa cosa, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Bubbles.

- ¿Tú no? -inquirió Butter, mirándola angustiada.

Bubbles asintió con la cabeza.

- No dejo de pensar en el poema que encontré -dijo Buttercup-. Es la única pista que tenemos.

- ¿De qué puede servirnos un simple poema?

- No lo sé -suspiró Butter.

- ¿Y cómo es que a nosotras no nos ha pasado nada, ni tampoco al profesor?

Buttercup no había pensado en eso.

- No lo sé -dijo de nuevo.

Bubbles la miró durante un rato largo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Butter.

- No sé qué pensar -dijo Bubbles dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Creo que saldré a atrapar grillos.

Buttercup la observó mientras se marchaba, preguntándose qué podría hacer. ¿Sería capaz de dar con la solución por sí sola?

Mientras se vestía, reflexionó sobre el poema. El verso mas sencillo decía "Arriba, arriba, siempre arriba" pero ¿a qué se refería exactamente? ¿Al piso superior de la casa? ¿Al tejado? ¿A un árbol? Quizá solo se trataba de un poema archivado por algún pariente fallecido, de algo que no le serviría de nada.

Sin embargo, puesto que Bubbles estaba ocupada buscando presas para sus mascotas y Blossom seguía intentando soltarse de la cama, a ella no le quedaba nada mejor que hacer que preguntarse cuán "arriba, arriba" era necesario que fuera.

De acuerdo, quizá no fuese la pista más clara, después de todo. Aun así, Buttercup supuso que no pasaría nada si subía al desván.

La pintura de las escaleras estaba desconchada, y varios escalones crujieron tanto cuando los piso que Butter temió que fuesen a partirse bajo su peso. El desván era un cuarto muy amplio con el techo inclinado y un gran agujero en el suelo, junto a una pared, a través del cual se veía una de las habitaciones inutilizables. Viejas fundas para ropa colgaban de un alambre tendido en el medio del desván. Había un tocador arrimado a la pared del fondo, y numerosas casitas para pájaros colgadas de las vigas. Cerca del tocador se erguía un maniquí, con un sombrero en la bola que tenía por cabeza. En el centro del cuarto se elevaba una escalera caracol.

Arriba, arriba, siempre arriba. Buttercup subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Llegó a una habitación pequeña y luminosa. Tenía ventanas por los cuatro costados, y, al asomarse, Butter vio más abajo una pizarra desportillada y en mal estado en el tejado. Vislumbró el coche del profesor, aparcado en el camino de grava. Incluso se alcanzaba a ver la vieja cochera y la larga extensión de hierba que se adentraba en el bosque.

Esta debía ser la parte de la casa coronada por aquella extraña valla de hierro. Era un sitio estupendo. Hasta Blossom quedaría impresionada cuando la llevase ahí arriba. Quizás así conseguiría olvidarse de lo ocurrido con su cabello.

No había gran cosa en la habitación. Sólo un viejo baúl, un taburete, un fonógrafo y rollos de descoloridas telas.

Butter se sentó, se sacó del bolsillo el poema arrugado y lo leyó de nuevo. "En un arco grande y profundo está mi secreto para el mundo."

Estos versos la inquietaban. ¿Dónde encontraría un arco grande? ¿Cómo podía un arco ser profundo?

La resplandeciente luz amarilla del sol que bañaba el suelo del cuarto le infundió confianza. En las películas, rara vez sucedían desgracias a plena luz del día. Aun así, no se animaba a abrir el cofre.

Quizá debía salir y encontrar a Bubbles para pedirle que subiese con ella. Pero ¿y si el baúl estaba vacío, o el poema no tenía nada que ver con los moretones y los nudos en el pelo de Blossom?

Como no se le ocurrió otra cosa, se arodilló para quitar la mugre y las telarañas de la tapa del cofre con la mano. El cuero protefacto estaba ceñido por unas tiras de metal herrumbroso. Por lo menos podría echar una ojeada. Tal vez la pista resultaría más evidente si averiguaba qué había dentro.

Butter respiró hondo y tiró hacia arriba de la tapa. Estaba lleno de ropa de aspecto muy viejo y apolillado. Debajo había un reloj de bolsillo con una larga cadena, una gorra raída y una cartera de piel repleta de lápices extraños y trozos de carboncillo.

Nada de lo que contenía el baúl parecía un secreto para el mundo, ni para nadie.

Tampoco había un arco ni cosa semejante.

"En un arco grande y profundo está mi secreto para el mundo."

De nuevo bajó la vista hacia el contenido del cofre. Entonces se le iluminó la mente.

Tenía ante sí un arcón. Un arco grande podía ser un arcón.

Butter emitió un gruñido de frustración. ¿De qué le servía estar en lo cierto si no disponía de pruebas que lo demostrasen? No había nada útil en el arcón, y los demás versos del poema no tenían el menor sentido. "Si lo sencillo puede ser doble, pronto verás que mi empeño es noble" ¿Cómo podía traducirse en algo concreto? Parecía un juego de palabras.

Pero ¿qué podía ser lo doble? ¿Algo relacionado con su situación, o con los objetos que contenía el arcón? ¿El arcón en sí? Al pensar en arcones, le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de piratas en una playa, enterrando tesoros en lo más profundo de la arena.

¡En lo más proundo! No se trataba de un arcón doble, sino de un doble fondo. ¡Un arcón con doble fondo! Al analizarlo con atención, advirtió que la parte inferior parecía ligeramente elevada. ¿Habría resuelto por fin el enigma?

Butter se puso de rodillas y comenzó a apretar el fondo del baúl, hundiendo los dedos en el polvo, en busca de ranuras que le permitiesen abrir algún compartimento oculto. Como no las encontró, se puso a palpar el exterior de la caja. Por último, cuando presionó distraídamente el borde del costado izquierdo con tres dedos, una portezuela se abrió de golpe.

Temblando de emoción, Butter metió la mano en el compartimento. no había más que un paquetito envuelto en un sucio trozo de tela. Lo sacó y, al desliarlo, dejó al descubierto un libro viejo y descuadernado que olía a papel quemado. En la tapa, unas letras grandes decían: "_Cuaderno de campo del mundo fántastico_, por **Arthur Spiderwick.**"

La cubierta tenía los bordes desgastados. Cuando abrió el libro, vio que estaba lleno de bocetos pintados con acuarela. El texto, escrito a tinta, se había emborronado con el tiempo y a causa de la humedad. Pasó las páginas rápidamente, fijándose en las notas insertadas en el volumen. Estaban garabateadas con una caligrafía muy parecida a la del acertijo.

Lo más raro, sin embargo, era el tema de libro. Estaba repleto de información sobre seres fantásticos.


	5. ¿Tú de nuevo?

Capítulo 5:

**Buttercup POV's:**

Era un día nublado, pero no importa porque yo amo esos días cuando llueve. Lo que odiaba de este día era que empezaremos la escuela y no quiero, es decir, estaba demasiado bien en las vacaciones, ¿por qué me arruinan todo así como así?. Diablos. De todos modos, no podía hacer nada, debía ir sí o sí.

- Apúrense, llegarán tarde. -escuché decir al Profesor, quien, aparentemente, estaba muy entusiasmado, más que mis hermanas y yo.

- Aunque no lo crean, estoy feliz de empezar las clases. Es decir, porque tendré nuevos amigos. -dijo Bubbles con ese tono de felicidad que siempre llevaba con ella.

- Tú siempre estás feliz. -dijo Blossom viéndola. Blossom también parecía disgustada como yo.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tendrán que caminar, se descompuso el auto. -dijo el Profesor lamentándose.

- ¿Para qué caminar si podemos volar? -pregunté.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Nada de poderes por ahora. -dijo Bubbles tristemente.

- Así es, ahora, vayanse, en 15 minutos empiezan las clases. -nos apuró empujándonos a la salida y cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

- Genial. -murmuré entre dientes y algo molesta.

- Buttercup, no es taaaaan malo si lo piensas bien, es solo otro año. -dijo Blossom con su semblante tranquilo.

- Sí, claro, ya vamonos, si no nos apuramos no llegaremos nunca. -repuse apurando mi paso.

Después de unos 15 minutos aún no habíamos llegado, ya que estaba algo lejos. Pero divisamos algo en el cielo, tres estelas: **una verde oscuro, otra azul y la última rojo**. Las tres divisamos las estelas y nos miramos.

- No pueden ser ellos... -dijo Bubbles asombrada.

- Es imposible... -continuó Blossom.

- Este día va a ser un asco. -dije pensando en todo lo que ocurriría. - Malditos. -dije entre dientes.

Al final llegamos a tiempo, yendo cada una para su clase correspondiente y para después juntarnos en el receso.  
Estabamos charlando tranquilamente hasta que divisamos tres sombras, tres chicos, solo podían ser ellos, los que odiabamos, los RRB.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. -dijo Brick con una sonrisa y una penetrante mirada a Blossom.

- ¿Acaso nos siguieron? -preguntó Bubbles inocentemente.

- ¿Son capaces? -dije gruñendo y mirándolos.

- Creo que están molestas. En cuanto a su pregunta, no, no las seguimos. Nos mudamos aquí porque en Nueva York estaba todo muy aburrido y bueno, no nos gusta aburrirnos. -contestó Boomer.

- Yo... no estoy de humor para pelear ahora. -dijo Blossom con un tono de indiferencia.

- ¿Quién dijo que veníamos a pelear? -preguntó Butch con su típica sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Entonces qué diablos hacen aquí? -dije molesta.

- Ya lo expliqué. -contestó Boomer.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, además tengo que ir a la biblioteca. -avisó Blossom dandose la vuelta y yéndose.

- Qué coincidencia, yo igual tengo que ir ahí. -dijo Brick siguiéndola.

- Y yo tengo que ir a clase de Arte. -dijeron Bubbles y Boomer al mismo tiempo y se fueron.

- Qué interesante encontrarte aquí de nuevo, verdecita. - dijo Butch viéndome de pies a cabeza.

- Eres un inútil Butch, y si tengo que matarte para que dejes de molestarme, creeme que lo haré.

- Estoy temblando. -dijo sarcásticamente y se dió la vuelta para ir a gimnasia, que, casualmente, también era la clase que me tocaba.

- Este día va a ser muy largo. -dije dando un gran suspiro.


	6. Buscando respuestas

Capítulo 5:

Boomer POV's:

Al fin terminaron las clases, la verdad es que todos piensan que odio a Bubbles pero no es así. Es más, siento algo por ella que no puedo explicar, la verdad es que no se si sea amor, pero no es odio. Es muy tierna, y dulce, y hermosa, es la persona mas maravillosa que conocí. Ok, ya basta, si mis hermanos se enteran de que me gusta Bubbles me matarán, será mejor que elimine estos sentimientos y la ignore, sí, haré eso.

* * *

Narración normal:

Lo que pensó Boomer también lo pensaron sus hermanos, quienes decidieron hacer lo mismo que él, cosa que estaba muy mal, no hay que ignorar tus sentimientos aunque la persona no sea la adecuada para ti, o al menos eso creían.

Mientras tanto las PPG...

- Mierda, yo les dije, este día iba a ser horroroso. - dijo Butter caminando cansada.

- No estuvo tan mal. -dijeron Blossom y Bubbles a la vez.

- ¿Bromean? -preguntó viendolas.

- Bueno, no estuvo tan mal para mi, Boomer es agradable cuando no peleamos. -Bubbles pronunció con voz de enamorada.

- Te gusta. Te gusta Boomer. Admítelo. -le dijo Buttercup viendo su actitud.

- Ehm, yo, n-nosé, creo q-que sí. -tartamudeó algo nerviosa.

- No importa Bubbles, de todos modos ya sabíamos que ibas a terminar con ese... -Blossom no terminó la frase.

- No lo insulten, ustedes terminarán con Brick y Butch, y yo me reiré. -dijo divertida.

- Lo mio con Brick es otra cosa! -gritó toda roja.

- Ay, que lindo es el amor. -dijo Buttercup sarcástica.

- Cállate, a vos te gusta Butch. - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Es un estúpido, y la gente estúpida me desagrada. -dijo con un gesto de asco.

- Ya veremos, ya veremos.. -dijo Blossom y se adelantó hasta que por fin llegaron.

- ¿Se acuerdan de lo que rascaba las paredes? -preguntó Butter.

- Ajá, ¿qué sucede? -contestó Bubbles.

- Bueno, investigué y encontré algo. -informó Butter. Corrió a su desgastado cuarto, buscó el misterioso libro y bajó. - Es un libro, lo encontré en el desván. Trata sobre seres fantásticos, fantásticos pero reales. Fijense que horribles son.

Blossom le quitó el libro para echarle un vistazo.

- Esto es para niños. Un libro de cuentos.

- No, de eso nada. Es un cuaderno de campo, ¿sabes?. Te enseña a identificar las distintas especies.

- ¿Crees que fue uno de estos seres fantásticos el que arruinó mi pelo? -preguntó Blossom. - El profesor cree que fuiste tú, y yo no creo eso. Pero tampoco creo que sean seres fantásticos.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, todos estaban callados hasta que Butter rompió ese silencio.

- Profesor, ¿tenemos algún pariente que se llame Arthur?.

- No lo creo, ¿por qué?.

- Curiosidad. ¿Y Spiderwick?.

- Es el apellido de tu tía abuela Lucinda, y también era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Tal vez ese tal Arthur que dices fuese pariente suyo. Y ahora dime, ¿por qué te interesa saber todo esto?

- Encontré en el desván algo que era suyo.

- ¿En el desván? El piso de ese lugar esta tan podrido que podrías dar un paso en falso y terminar en el piso de abajo.

- Sigo viva.

- No quiero que nadie suba a jugar ahí y mucho menos tú. -replicó clavando sus ojos en ella.

Buttercup no dijo una palabra más durante el resto de la cena.

* * *

En su cuarto, Bubbles y Buttercup hablaban mientras Butter leía un libro, más específicamente, el diario de campo de Arthur Spiderwick.

- Fíjate en esto, habla de duendes. -dijo señalando una de las páginas.

- ¿Duendes?.

- Mira, son así. -Butter puso el libro delante de su cara. El papel amarillento mostraba el dibujo a tinta de un hombrecillo que posaba con un plumero fabricado con un volantín de bádminton y un alfiler. A su lado había una figura encorvada, también pequeña, pero ésta con un trozo de cristal roto en la mano.

- ¿Y eso qué es? -dijo señalando la segunda figura.

- El tal Arthur dice que es un trastolillo. Verás, los duendes son tipos serviciales pero si los hacés enojar se ponen como locos. Les da por hacer todo tipo de cosas malas y no hay quien los pare. Entonces se convierten en trastolillos. Yo creo que eso es lo que tenemos rascando las paredes.

- ¿Crees que lo hicimos enojar al destruirle su casa?

- Tal vez sí. O tal vez ya estuviese un poco chiflado antes. Fijate bien en él y entenderás lo que quiero decir. - señaló el dibujo -. No parece el tipo de cosa que vive en una casa macabra decorada con bichos muertos.

Bubbles asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía contemplando los dibujos.

- Ya que encontraste el libro aquí, ¿crees que se trata de un retrato de nuestro trastolillo?

- No pensé en eso -reconoció en voz baja -, pero tiene sentido.

- ¿Dice el libro lo que tenemos que hacer?

Butter sacudió la cabeza.

- Explica las distintas formas de atraparlo. En realidad, no me refiero a atraparlo, sino a conseguir verlo o encontrar pruebas...

Después de esto Buttercup estuvo toda la noche leyendo el misterioso libro, viendo creaturas como sirenas, duendes, trols.

Bubbles le creía -bueno, a medias -, aunque Blossom no, estaba feliz ya que podía contar con alguien.

Buttercup releyó la sugerencia del libro: "Esparcir azúcar o harina en el piso es una manera de obtener huellas".

Si les mostraba las pisadas a los demás, le creerían. Butter abrió la puerta y bajó sigilosamente, fue hacia la harina, tomó varios puñados y los esparció generosamente por el suelo.

En el libro decía que los trastolillos podían volverse buenos en su forma de duende, hacían trabajos y más a cambio de un cuenco de leche.

¿Y si...? se acercó a la nevera y llenó de leche un pequeño bol. Quizá si lo dejaba por ahí, a la criatura le entrarían ganas de salir de las paredes y dejar huellas en la harina.

Después de pensar se percató de otra cosa: había dejado sus propias huellas en la harina, desde el cuenco de leche hasta el pasillo.

- Mierda. -masculló mientras iba a buscar la escoba.

- Buttercup! Vuelve a la cama! -gritó el profesor desde el piso de arriba. - Ahora!.

Butter se escurrió escaleras arriba.


	7. ¿Amor? parte I

**Capítulo dedicado a los verdes! Espero que les guste n.n, y gracias por leer! **

**Bye! :D**

* * *

**Butch POV's:**

Que lindo, otro hermoso día de escuela. En serio, no puedo soportarlo, es horroroso. Odio la escuela, no sirve para nada. Solo la primaria sirve, luego lo otro es inservible, al menos para mi. Además, ¿despertarme a las 6 am? gracias, pero paso. Ya, tengo que dejar de pensar en la escuela, es la peor cosa en la que puedo pensar. En realidad, la peor cosa en la que puedo pensar es en Buttercup, grr, la odio.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz hablándome.

- ¿Butch? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó Boomer.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Ya llegamos y estás parado ahí hace 15 minutos, despierta. -replicó Brick y entró a ese horrible lugar que odiaba.

Me adentré para cruzarme con ella, Butter. "Genial, apenas empieza esto y ya me la encuentro." pensé molesto y la ignoré. Choqué con ella, que me lanzó una fría mirada y me dijo.

- Mira por donde caminas, inútil.

- ¿Por qué no te mueves tú? -le pregunté intimidandola con mi mirada.

- P-porque no, ahora, sal de mi camino. -dijo algo roja por mi penetrante mirada, o al menos eso creí.

-¿Qué te pasa Butter? Estás rojita. -me burlé viendola aún más.

- Nada, estúpido. Déjame en paz. -gritó y me penetró con la mirada también.

Pasaron segundos así, tal vez minutos, hasta que hablé.

- H-huh, ¿por qué diablos hacemos esto? -me rendí mirando para otro lado para ocultar mi sonrojo.

- Porque, y-yo, eres un inútil. - dijo alejandose un poco, la tensión la estaba matando, se notaba.

- ¿Por qué escapas de mi, Butter? - pregunté acercandome más, casi tocamos nuestras frentes.

- Se supone que me odias Butch, ¿por qué?. -dijo inocentemente viendome. Mierda, esa hermosa mirada, la odio.

- Estás muy equivocada Buttercup, demasiado. - había que ponerle fin a esto, me acerqué para besarla, casi.

- Esto está mal.. -susurró y se adelantó para besarme, pero algo interrumpió.

Una voz inocente se oyó por el pasillo.

- Butter! Buttercup! ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba Bubbles algo preocupada.

- Mierda. -mascullé para separarnos.

- Bubbles! Aquí estoy! -gritó ella de vuelta, dandose vuelta y dandome la espalda.

- Butter, te estaba buscando. ¿Qué haces con él? - me señaló.

- Yo, Bubbles, luego te contaré. - dijo viendola algo... ¿apenada? - Y en cuanto a ti, luego hablaremos. - me vio desafiante y desapareció por los pasillos dejándome solo.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No puedo estar con ella, no. Es una maldita, odiosa, marimacha, inepta, aghh. Pero, esa hermosa mirada, su preciosa cara, su cuerpo esculpido, ahh. ¿QUE? NO!, Butch, ¿qué mierda? No, no y no.

**Buttercup POV's:**

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Piensa que puede usarme como uno de sus juguetes? Caí tan fácil, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo odio, maldito, es repugnante. Como me mira, seguro piensa muchas cosas pervertidas sobre mi, diablos.

Tengo que controlarme, solo, solo, ignoralo.

- ¿Cómo mierda voy a ignorarlo si lo amo? -grité sin darme cuenta de que estaba en clase y todos me veían.

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntaron todos.

- Yo, huh. -me trabé.

- Buttercup Utonio, vete de la clase por maldecir en voz alta!. -me ordenó la profesora, solo me quedaba obedecer.

Salí al patio a tomar aire fresco, lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme.

Hasta que llegó, mierda, mierda, mierda. Te odio Butch.

- ¿Me explicas que mierda paso hace un rato? -dijo Butch viendome atónito.

- No. No creo que pueda hacerlo, y tu tampoco podrás. - le dije segura, estaba en mi misma situación, era obvio.

- Tienes razón, creo que es una de las pocas veces en que la tienes. -se burló riendo de lado.

- Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Pero no tengo ánimos hoy de discutir, a menos que me obligues. -pronuncié viendolo con sed de pelea.

- ¿Qué esperas? -dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Me abalancé sobre él con toda mi fuerza golpeándolo, y él respondió a mis ataques, algunos golpes, patadas, cosas de siempre.

Casi al final de la batalla me tiré sobre el con tanta fuerza que lo empujé hacia la pared del patio, y se quedó ahí.

- Que fácil es vencerte, Butch Him. -dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Solo es porque hoy no tengo mucha fuerza, me levanté de mal humor. -buscó una excusa.

- Si claaaaaaro, ahora, explicame. ¿Qué diablos sientes por mi? -dije desafiante y viendo como el sudor caía de su frente.

- Te voy a decir la verdad. -tragó saliva.

- No tengo todo el dia Butch. -repliqué viendolo.

- Yo, no sé qué diablos me pasa contigo, pero algo es, estoy seguro. Aunque no me preguntes qué. -dijo con una mirada que transmitía sinceridad.

- Te diré algo, me pasa algo parecido PERO no te ilusiones, porque no funcionará. -dije acercándomele, quería provocarlo de una manera u otra.

- Pero podemos... - no pudo continuar la frase, fue interrumpido por un dulce beso de mi parte, que dejó de ser dulce cuando Butch respondió, era un beso lleno de pasión, sus mejillas ardían. Lo tomé del cuello para poder deslizarme mejor sobre su boca, era hermoso, nuestras lenguas danzaban al compás y esa hermosa danza duro minutos.

Hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire.

- El primero y el último. ¿Oíste? -susurré en su oído, para darme la vuelta y volver a clases.

**Butch POV's:**

Mierda, ahora me quedaba claro, la amo. Estoy enamorado de ella, si mis hermanos lo saben me matarán. Ellos no lo aprobarán, diablos, fue tan hermoso, yo, dios. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la escuela, todo se desvaneció, solo parecíamos ella y yo. Ya me pongo poeta, soy un inútil, no podía dejarme así. No podía dejarme con sed de más. Maldita.

Cuando reaccioné volví a clases, donde todos me miraban.

- Llegas tarde, lo que no me extraña, joven Him. -dijo el profesor viendome de pies a cabeza.

- Por lo menos llegué. -murmuré

- No me conteste, además, la clase termino, vayase.

- Huh.. -dije confundido saliendo, creo que era la última hora.

**Buttercup POV's:**

- ¿Qué pasó? - me dijo Bubbles al verme tan distante. - ¿Otra pelea?

- No, sí, no sé. Quiero preguntarte algo Bubbles, ¿a ti te gusta Boomer? -pregunté viendola.

- La verdad es que sí, cambió mucho. Es muy dulce, un poco tonto pero es muy guapo y sí, me gusta. -confesó - ¿Por qué?.

- Porque, a mi me g-gusta a-alguien. -tartamudeé, me costaba decirlo.

- ¿Quién?.

- B-butch Him. -después de decirlo tomé un largo suspiro esperando su regaño.


	8. ¿Amor? parte II

**Capítulo 8:**

- Oh... Lo suponía. -dijo Bubbles, ya sabía que pasaría.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasó de interesante hoy, hermanita? -dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

- Uhm.. -pensó.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**Bubbles POV's:**

- Muy bien clase, como tengo que poner la nota para este Bimestre haremos un proyecto. Y no se quejen, porque eso también influye en la nota. - explicó la maestra.

Suspiré. Amaba arte pero los "proyectos" de esta maestra los odiaba, siempre nos hace hacer cosas relacionadas con el amor y queseyó, espero que hoy no.

- Ok, el proyecto consisitirá en que tienen que armar grupos de a dos personas, no insistan porque yo los eligiré. Después se juntarán con otro equipo más, el cual también elegiré y ese equipo deberá dibujar al otro, que hará una pose romántica para que los otros puedan dibujarlos, ¿entendido? -informó viendo a todos seriamente.

La profesora dijo los equipos y sí, sabía que pasaría, me tocó con Boomer, cosa que me disgustaba, o al menos eso pensaba.

- Bubbles!, creo que nos tocó juntos!. -dijo algo feliz, no quise arruinarle su felicidad.

- Sí, es grandioso, ¿no es así? -dije algo apagada.

- Sí!. Ahora, ¿con quién nos toca? -preguntó.

- Creo que con Luna y Gaby, ven. -le dije para que me siguiera hacía donde estaban ellas.

- Hola, Bubbles, Boomer. Nos toca con ustedes. -dijo Luna viéndonos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí. Ahora, ¿quiénes son los modelos? -preguntó Gaby.

- Creo que es mejor que nosotros lo seamos, porque somos mujer y hombre, y con dos personas de diferentes sexos quedaría mejor, ¿no creen?. -sugirió Boomer.

- Buena idea Boomer, entonces, podemos hacer como que se abrazan para que nosotras podamos copiarlos. - sugirió esta vez Luna.

Después de unos minutos nos organizamos y estaba muy apegada a Boomer, abrazándolo para que nos dibujaran, y, me sentía muy, no sé. Me dolía el estómago, ¿o eran mariposas?.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más, Boomer? -pregunté algo incómoda y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- No sé, ¿media hora?. -dijo algo inseguro. - No creo que pueda soportarlo.

- ¿Soportar qué? - hablé, curiosa.

- Tenerte tan cerca y no poder... - se acercó.

- Boomer, si no terminas las frases me voy a poner nerviosa. -mentí, ya lo estaba.

- Besarte. No poder besarte... -dijo en un susurro inaudible, aunque yo pude oírlo, temblaba, estaba nerviosa, no podía, debía separarme. Esto no estaba bien, ¿en donde cabía una PPG con un RRB? en ninguna parte.

- Boomer, yo, esto está mal. No podemos estar juntos aunque los dos queramos. -susurré también.

- ¿Crees que me importa? -desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, pero no funcionó.

- A ti tal vez no, pero a mi sí. -dije algo impaciente, ya quería salir de esa prisión que eran sus brazos.

- No tengas miedo de mi, Bubbles. -me dijo al oído y no pude evitar temblar más fuerte.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bubbles? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Gaby al verme temblar.

- Yo, sí, terminó la clase, lo siento. -salí corriendo a tomar aire.

Pff, eso estuvo muy cerca, no me acercaré más a él, lo mejor será evitarlo, sí, eso haré.

Me dí la vuelta para ir a clases (de nuevo) y ¿quién estaba ahí? sí, Boomer.

- Boomer, ya te lo dije, déjame en paz. -le dije ya un poco impaciente por su comportamiento.

- Pero Bubbles, yo pensé que me querías... -dijo algo apenado.

- Yo te quiero Boomer, pero debes entender que esto no puede ser, si se enteran mis hermanas moriré. -confesé.

- Estoy en la misma situación que tu, Bubbles. -dijo viendome a los ojos. - Dame solo una oportunidad. -me tomó del brazo para acercarme más a él.

- Está bien. Solo una. -dije.

Sonrió, y eso hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, ya no estabamos en el patio, eramos nosotros dos, solos. Tomó mi mentón y me acerco a el produciendo un dulce y tierno beso.

- Solo una. -susurré de nuevo para irme volando de ahí (literalmente).

* * *

**Boomer POV's:**

Dios. No puede dejarme así, yo, en serio la quiero mucho, no se lo que siento pero, no es odio. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego todos estos años? Es hermosa, cada vez que la veo el día se hace mas claro, los pajaros cantan, las flores florecen, aahh, la amo.

* * *

**~Fin Flashback~**

- Y eso es lo que pasó. - le dije a Butter después de haberle explicado.

- Estás como yo, pero mira, ya llegamos a casa por suerte. -dijo viendo frente a ella y ver la vieja mansión que se titulaba "casa" para nosotras ahora.


	9. ¿Amor? parte III

**Capítulo 9:**

Blossom estaba en la biblioteca, llegaría tarde a clases porque quería buscar algunos libros, solo para leerlos, ya saben, Blossom amaba leer y llenar su mente de explicaciones y cosas así.

Pero ella no sabía que Brick también estaba ahí dentro, espiándola tal vez, bueno, no importa.

Blossom lo vió, y trató de evitarlo pero no pudo porque sintió esos ojos rojos penetrándola, así que se paró, lo encaró y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te espiaba, nada nuevo. - dijo como si nada.

- ¿Nada nuevo? - preguntó algo incrédula.

- Nada Blossom, tu nunca entiendes nada.

- Como si tu fueras a entender algo alguna vez! Eres el menos indicado, ¿sabes? - gritó.

- Shhhhh, estamos en la biblioteca Blossom, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? - sonrió de lado.

- Deja de seguirme, Brick. - le ordenó.

- No. - se negó.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto? - preguntó queriendo saber el fin de lo que hacía.

- Molestarte. - sonrió de nuevo.

- Escuchame Brick.. yo.. Solo vete de aquí! - dijo malhumorada y cansada.

La acorraló contra la pared, haciendola sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué tal, Blossy? ¿Estás nerviosa, acaso? ¿Por el estúpido Brick, según tú?

- N-no. - dijo negando.

- ¿No? Probemos ahora. - dicho esto agarró su mentón con suavidad y la besó dulcemente en los labios, haciendola sonrojarse mucho más que antes.

- Te queda muy bien el rojo, Bloss. - dijo riendo.

- C-cállate. Me largo. - dijo esto, recogió sus libros y se fue de ahí, toda roja.

**Brick's POV:**

Definitivamente siento algo por ella que no puedo explicar, pero no dire nada a nadie, seguramente mis hermanos enloquecerán. Igual, es re obvio que gustan de las demás PPG, lo veo en su mirada, sin dudarlo. De todos modos, no les dire nada, por mi propio bien..

* * *

**Muuy corto, pero por lo menos actualicé, wii! Espero que les haya gustado n.n xx**


	10. Cosas inesperadas

Capítulo 10:

- Buttercup, más vale que te levantes.

Butter se revolvió al oír la voz del Profesor.

Parecía enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Buttercup, soñolienta, asomándose por encima de las mantas. Por un momento creyó que era muy tarde y tenía que ir al colegio, hasta que se acordó de que por suerte era sábado.

- Levántate, Buttercup! - insistió el Profesor -. ¿Qué? Pretendes que creamos que no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Muy bien, pues ahora bajaremos y podrás ver qué pasa. y tanto que lo verás!

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Blossom, escoba en mano, barría los pedazos de un cuenco de porcelana roto. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sirope de chocolate y zumo de naranja., y las ventanas chorreaban de huevos que habían lanzado contra ellas.

Bubbles estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía los brazos cubiertos de moratones iguales a los que presentaba Blossom el día anterior, y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese llorado.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el Profesor, a la expectativa.

- Yo... yo no he sido - tartamudeó Butter, paseando la vista de uno a otro. No iban a creer que ella era capaz de hacer algo así... ¿O sí?

De pronto, allí en el suelo de la cocina, junto a cereales desparramados y pieles de naranja, Butter vio unas pisadas diminutas en la harina. Eran del tamaño de su meñique y en ella se distinguía claramente la forma del talón, tras unas marcas difusas que bien podían corresponder a los dedos de los pies.

- Miren! - señaló Buttercup -. Fijense. Huellas pequeñitas.

Blossom levantó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia.

- Venga, cállate, Butter! El Profesor dijo que te vio aquí anoche. Si hay huellas son las tuyas!

- No es verdad! - chilló Buttercup.

- ¿Por qué no echas una ojeada dentro del congelador, eh?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Butter.

Bubbles soltó un sollozo especialmente húmedo.

El Profesor quitó la escoba a Blossom y se puso a barrer la harina y los cereales.

- No, Profesor, las huellas... - protestó Buttercup, pero el Profesor no le hizo el menor caso. Dos escobadas bastaron para que la única prueba que ella tenía acabase en la basura.

Blossom abrió la puerta del congelador. Los renacuajos de Bubbles se hallaban congelados en sendos compartimentos de la cubitera. Al lado había una nota escrita con tinta en un trozo de caja de cereales:

Tiene sus bemoles congelar a unos ratones.

- Y no encuentro a Jeffrey ni a Lemondrop! - exclamó Bubbles.

- Y ahora ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué has hecho con los ratones de tu hermana? - dijo el Profesor.

- Profesor, no he sido yo. De verdad.

Blossom agarró a Butter del hombro.

- No sé qué intentas hacer, pero lo lamentarás.

- Blossom - la reconvino el Profesor. Su hermana la soltó pero con una mirada que prometía futuros actos de violencia.

- No creo que haya sido Butter. - dijo Bubbles respirando entrecortadamente -. Creo que ha sido el trastolillo.

El Profesor guardó silencio. En la expresión de su rostro se notaba que, para él, el hecho de que Buttercup convenciese a Bubbles de su inocencia era la peor de sus triquiñuelas.

- Buttercup - dijo -, para empezar, vas a recoger toda esta basura y vas a asacar las bolsas fuera de la casa. Si esto te ha parecido gracioso, veremos qué gracia te hace pasar el resto del día limpiando. SIN SUPERPODERES.

Buttercup agachó la cabeza. No había manera de lograr que le creyesen. Sin decir nada se vistió y luego agarró tres bolsas de basura negras y empezó a llevarlas y empezó a llevarlas hacia la puerta principal.

Fuera hacía calor y el cielo estaba azul. El aire olía a pinaza y a césped recién cortado. Sin embargo, la luz del día no parecía ofrecer gran protección.

UNa de las bolsas se enganchó en una rama y , cuando Butter le dio un tirón, el plástico se desgarró. Con un gruñido, dejó caer las bolsas para evaluar el daño. Era una rotura grande, y por ella asomaba el contenido de la bolsa. Cuando empezó a recogerla, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos. Era el contenido de la casa de la criatura!

Examinó los trapos, la cabeza de muñeca y los alfileres con cabeza de perla. A la luz del sol descubrió cosas en las que no se había fijado antes. Vio un huevo de petirrojo, pero estaba aplastado. Había varias tiras de periódico dispersas, y cada una de ellas llevaba escrita una palabra extraña como luminiscente y soliloquio.

Butter juntó todas las piezas del nido y las colocó cuidadosamente, apartadas del resto de la basura. ¿Podría montarle al trastolillo una casa nueva? ¿Serviría de algo? ¿Conseguiría con ello que dejara de hacer travesuras? Le vino a la mente la imagen de Bubbles llorando y de los pobres y ridículos renacuajos congelados en la cubitera. No tenía ganas de ayudar al trastolillo.

Deseaba atraparlo, propinarle patadas y hacer que lamentase haber salido de la pared.

Tras arrastrar las otras bolsas hacia la parte delantera del jardín, observó la pila de objetos que pertenecían al trastolillo. Sin saber muy bien si quemarlos, devolverlos o qué hacer con ellos, los recogió para llevarlos al interior de la casa.

El Profesor estaba en el vestíbulo, esperándola.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? - preguntó.

- Nada. - dijo Butter.

Por una vez, el Profesor no hizo más preguntas, al menos respecto al montón de basura que llevaba.

- Butter, se que estás disgustada desde que nos mudamos. Todos lo estamos.

Buttercup fijó la vista en sus zapatos, sintiéndose incómoda. El hecho de que estuviese disgustada por la mudanza no significaba que ella hubiese puesto su nuevo hogar patas arriba ni pellizcado a su hermana hasta amoratarle los brazos ni atado el pelo de su hermana a la cabecera.

- ¿Y? - preguntó suponiendo que el Profesor estaba dándole a entender con su silencio que esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Y? - repitió él, en tono de exasperación acostumbrado -. Pues que no debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, Butter. Tu hermana se desahoga con la esgrima y tu otra hermana tiene a sus animales, pero tú...

- Yo no lo hice - dijo Butter -. ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por la pelea del colegio?

- Tengo que reconocer - contestó el Profesor - que en realidad no es muy raro de ti haberle roto la nariz a un chico. A eso me refiero. Bubbles no se pelea con nadie. Y Antes de que todo cambiara, tu tampoco lo hacías.

Buttercup estudió sus zapatos con más atención.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

El asintió con la cabeza, pero lo detuvo posándole una mano en el hombro.

- Si vuelve a ocurrir algo, tendré que llevarte a que te vea alguien. ¿Está claro?

Butter movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero lo invadió una sensación extraña. Recordó lo que había dicho acerca de tía Lucy y el manicomio, y de pronto le supo muy, pero que muy mal.

* * *

**Ok, vale, sé que he tardado mucho en subir un capitulo y en seguir esto, pero lo siento muchisimo en serio, he tratado pero con las fiestas (FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS POR CIERTO!) y ahora que me voy de vacaciones no he tenido tiempo, pero como siempre, aqui esta! Mas vale tarde que nunca verdad? Espero que les guste el cap! sayo! :3**


	11. ¿Ahora me creen?

**Capítulo 11:**

- Necesito vuestra ayuda, de verdad - dijo Butter. Sus hermanas estaban sentadas en el piso de madera, frente al televisor. Las dos tenían un control de videoconsola en las manos y, desde donde Buttercup se encontraba, se veían las luces de colores de la pantalla reflejadas en sus caras.

Blossom soltó un resoplido pero no contestó. Butter lo interpretó como una respuesta positiva. Toda reacción que no tuviese que ver con regañarla era una respuesta positiva.

- Sé que piensas que fui yo - dijo Butter, abriendo el libro en la página dque trataba de los trastolillos -, pero yo no lo hice, de verdad. Tú oíste aquella cosa que corría por dentro de la pared. Y del mensaje en el escritorio, ¿te acuerdas? Y las huellas en la harina... ¿Y qué me dices del nido? ¿Te acuerdas que sacasteis todo lo que había en el nido?

Blossom se puso de pie y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

- Devuélvemelo - suplicó Buttercup, intentando agarrarlo.

Blossom lo elevó por encima de su cabeza (ya que ella era unos centímetros un poco más alta).

- Este libro es la causa de todos nuestros problemas.

- No! - repuso Butter -. Eso no es verdad. Encontré el libro después de que te anudaran el pelo. Devuélvemelo, Blossom. Por favor, devuélvemelo.

Ahora Blossom lo aferró por los extremos, dispuesta a romperlo.

- No, Blossom! No! - Butter casi se quedó muda de pánico. Si no se le ocurría algo enseguida, el libro acabaría hecho pedazos.

- Espera, Blossom - dijo Bubbles, levantándose del suelo.

Blossom le hizo caso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos, Butter?

Buttercup respiró profundamente.

- He estado pensando que si lo que lo ha hecho enfadar es que le hayamos desarreglado su casa, quizá podríamos hacerle un nido nuevo. He... he agarrado una casita para pájaros y he puesto algunas cosas dentro, porque he pensado... Bueno, he pensado que tal vez el trastolillo era un poco como nosotros, porque también está en esta casa forzosamente, y tal vez ni siquiera quiere estar aquí. Quizá le dé mucha rabia.

- Bueno, antes de decirte que te creo - dijo Blossom sujetando el libro de un modo menos amenazador - quiero que me explique exactamente qué quieres que hagamos.

- Necesito que me subáis en el montaplatos - respondió Butter -, quiero llevar la casita a la biblioteca. Me parece que allí estará segura.

- Déjame ver esa casita - pidió Blossom, y, junto con Bubbles, siguió a Buttercup al pasillo, donde ella la había dejado.

Era una pajarera de madera lo bastante grande para alojar un cuervo. Butter la había encontrado entre las otras que estaban colgadas en el desván.

La había abierto por detrás y, muy ordenadamente, había colocado dentro todo menos las cucarachas. Había pegado con cinta adhesiva a las paredes las palabras escritas en tiras de periódico, así como pequeñas fotografías sacadas de revistas.

- ¿Has recortado las revistas de ciencia del Profesor para hacer eso? - preguntó Bubbles.

- Sí - contestó Butter con timidez.

- Pues la verdad es que te ha quedado bastante bien - reconoció Bloss-. Te habrá llevado trabajo...

- Entonces, ¿me ayudaréis? - Buttercup deseaba recuperar el libro, pero no quería hacerla enfadar de nuevo.

Blossom miró hacia Bubbles, y luego ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pero quiero ir yo primero. - señaló Bubbles.

- Claro - dijo Butter después de titubear por un momento.

Pasaron sigilosamente junto al cuarto desde donde el Profesor estaba telefoneando a empresas que pudieran hacer arreglos en la casa y entraron en la cocina.

Bubbles se detuvo ante el montaplatos.

- ¿Creéis que mis ratones están vivos?

Buttercup no sabía qué decir. Quería que Bubbles la ayudara, pero no quería mentir. Bubbles se arrodilló y subió al montaplatos. Blossom comenzó a tirar de la cuerda. Bubbles soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando empezó a moverse, pero luego no oyeron nada, incluso después de que el montaplatos se detuviese arriba.

- Dijiste que allí había un escritorio con papeles - observó Blossom.

- Sí. - Buttercup no sabía muy bien adónde iría a parar ella. Si no le creía, podría preguntarle a Bubbles cuando bajase de nuevo.

- Bueno, pues alguien tuvo que meterlo allí, de alguna manera. Y no es pequeño, ¿verdad? Así que un adulto trabajaba ahí dentro, pero... ¿cómo hacía para entrar?

Butter se quedó desconcertada por un momento, pero entonces comprendió.

- ¿Por una puerta secreta?

- Tal vez - dijo Blossom, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El montaplatos bajó de nuevo, vacío, y Butter se metió en él, con la casita para pájaros sobre el regazo. Blossom la izó y ella ascendió por el interior del oscuro túnel. Aunque fue un viaje corto, Butter se alegró mucho de volver a ver la biblioteca.

Bubbles estaba en el medio de la habitación, mirando alrededor con asombro.

- ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Butter con una sonrisa.

- Esto es alucinante - exclamó Bubbles -. Fíjate en todos esos libros sobre animales.

Pensando en la puerta secreta, Buttercup intentó visualizar dónde estaban en relación con las habitaciones de la planta superior, para averiguar en qué dirección se hallaba el pasillo.

- Bloss cree que hay una puerta oculta - comentó.

Bubbles se acercó. La pared que Jared tenía enfrente estaba tapada por una estantería, un cuadro grande y un armario.

- Miremos tras el cuarto - dijo Bubbles, y juntas descolgaron la pintura. Era el retrato de un hombre con gafas que estaba sentado muy tieso en un sillón verde. Butter se preguntó si ése sería Arthur Spiderwick.

Lo único que había detrás del cuadro era una pared lisa.

- ¿Y si quitamos algunos libros? - sugirió Buttercup, retirando uno que se titulaba: _Setas sorprendentes, champiñones chocantes_.

Bubbles abrió las puertas del armario.

- Mira, fíjate en esto.

Las puertas daban al cuartito de la parte superior de la casa donde se guardaba la ropa blanca.

Pocos minutos después, Blossom se encontraba también en la habitación, echando un vistaso alrededor.

- Este lugar me pone los nervios de punta - comentó.

- Sí, y nosotros somos los únicos que lo conocemos - dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

- Aparte del trastolillo - puntualizó Butter, y colgó su casita para pájaros de un aplique de la pared. Blossom y Bubbles lo ayudaron a comprobar que estuviese ordenada por dentro, y cada uno de ellos añadió algo a la casa. Butter agregó uno de sus guantes de invierno, para que el trastolillo lo usara como saco de dormir. Bubbles aportó un cuenco pequeño con el que había dado de beber a las lagartijas. Pensaba que tendría que tendría alguna utilidad. Por último, algo debía de creer Blossom en lo que Butter le había contado, pues metió en la casita su medalla de plata de esgrima con una cinta azul.

Cuando terminaron, miraron el resultado de arriba abajo. Les pareció que era una casita acojedora.

- Dejémosle una nota - dijo Bubbles.

- ¿Una nota? - preguntó Buttercup.

- Sí. - Bubbles rebuscó en los cajones del escritorio y encontró papel, un portaplumas con plumilla y un tintero.

- Oye, que no había visto esto. - dijo Butter mirando una acuarela que había sobre la mesa. Era el retrato de un hombre y una niñita. En la parte inferior, una inscripción de tinta borrosa rezaba: Mi querida hija, Lucinda, 4 años.

- Así que Arthur debía de ser su padre, ¿no? - preguntó Blossom.

- Supongo que sí - dijo Bubbles mientras despejaba la mesa.

- Deja que lo haga yo - dijo Blossom -. Vosotros tardaríais siglos. Decidme qué queréis que escriba - Abrió el tintero y mojó la pluma. Sus trazos eran irregulares pero claros.

- Querido trastolillo... - comenzó Bubbles.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo bastante correcto? - preguntó Butter.

- Ya lo he escrito - dijo Blossom.

- Querido trastolillo - repitió Bubbles -, te escribimos para pedirte disculpas por haberte destrozado tu casa. Eperamos que te guste la que hemos ehcho para ti, y que, aunque no te guste, dejes de pellizcarnos y de revolver nuestras cosas, y, por favor, si tienes a _Jeffrey_ y _Lemondrop_ cuídalos bien porque son buenos ratones.

- Ya está - dijo Blossom.

- Muy bien - dijo Butter.

Dejaron la nota en el suelo, cerca de la casita, y salieron de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Dios, este capítulo fue uno de los capítulos más largos que escribí en mi vida, y es más, todavía sigue, pero decidí cortarlo aquí porque si no me iba a morir de un espasmo en las manos jaja, espero que os guste!. Como siempre, sayonara! :3**


End file.
